Always In my Heart Takane Yours Sincerely, Haruka
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Coleccion de Fomes One-shots/Two-shots/Drabbles AllKokonosexAllEnomoto
1. Me dan Ganas de Comer a mi Amiga

**Me dan ganas de comer a mi compañera**

**Perdonen que no haya tenido actualización por parte mía, pero es que he empeorado nuevamente en un x enfermedad**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project No me pertenece.**

* * *

El sol brillando en el cielo, y llenos de risas, la gente muestra su ánimo, el chico solo los fulmina con su Mirada, para que esta muchedumbre le evite al pasar, menos ella quien con su cabello torpemente agarrado en dos coletas, le mire soñolienta y le decía unos _**"buenas días",**_ para que este mire hacia otro lado ocultando con su mano su rostro enrojecido.

Sus miradas se lograron encontrar, el mismo maldecía por lo bajo ya que la chica de lunar le sonreía como respuesta con una mirada que pedía a gritos " Ven y cómeme" y no comer de comida, sino más bien algo para mayores de 18 años algo que no debería de pensar, a su corta edad de puberto.

-_es un amor fugaz, eso realmente no me interesa_ -susurro el, olvidando por completo que se encontraba con la causante de su amor "fugaz", ella por su parte le miro extrañada pero con su habitual sonrisa -¡Nada!-exclamo este con todo su sangre hirviendo en su rostro, para empezar a caminar hacia su salón, con más rapidez dejando atrás a la dibujante quien trotaba tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Takane-Kun! ¡Por favor, espera!-exclamo ella siendo tan torpe y tierna, como siempre, este dio un último paso resignado para voltearse y mirarle como ella corría hacia el cansada, diablos…

No se dio cuenta cuando bajo su mirada a esos atributos que tenía Haruka, saltando con su trotar hacia él.

Como sus cabelleras parecían bailar sobre esos atributos que se movían con exageración hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta de su perversión peor que esa mejor amiga de Ayano, miro hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzado, de seguro al gente le mirara mal en ese momento.

-g…gracias, por esperar...-susurro ella cabizbaja mientras colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas como soporte para respirar pausadamente por la pérdida de aire.

-rayos, mejor entremos posiblemente y de milagro este ya la Sensei-susurro el chico, refunfuñando para empezar a caminar, el viento corría en sus rostro y pudo notar que Haruka andaba con frio-¿Tu Abrigo no te sirve?...-la chica algo avergonzada, negó.

¡Con un jodido demonio!, llevo su mano a su nariz para ver si no tenía una hemorragia, él no era de esos pervertidos que se evitaban con cualquier cosa, pero por si las moscas.

Y gracias a Dios, que no tenía indicio de que se desangraría por la extrema ternura de su compañera.

Pero eso si él no ha de negar que aquella ternura, también le puede llegar a…_**excitarlo**_

Volvió a suspirar, enserio si esto seguía a este paso el chico probablemente lo lleven en arresto por violación.

-Ta…Takane-kun…-susurro ella acercándose tímidamente hacia el chico que se encontraba algo perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Ohm?-

-¡Ha…Yo…! ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?...es principalmente ahí donde tengo frio-eso le callo como agua helada-junto al balde- al chico de mirada asesina, quien en ese momento podría incluso ser confundido con un tomate recién cosechado.

-ha, si…si como quieras-torpemente y con rapidez diciendo su respuesta, sintió la frialdad de la mano de Haruka en la suya, que por milagro estaba más caliente- y no por que se haya dado un festín con manuela-

Y descarto al instante la idea-tan estúpida y ridícula- de que Haruka solo hacía para tomarse las manos.

Con ello así caminaron tomados de la mano al salón, las risitas de las chicas y los sonrojos innecesarios por parte de Takane con sus gruñidos, solo hacía que este quisiera la muerte en ese momento.

Que la tierra se lo coma.

-Takane-kun…, ya llegamos puedes soltar mi mano – dijo la chica de lunares quien veía graciosa, el como Takane se sonrojaba otra vez para ser confundido como el tomate más rojo del jodido planeta.

\- ¡Agh!-exclamo el para caminar con molestia a su escritorio, -y la tonta Sensei no ha llegado, de seguro no vendrá…-susurro para sacar sus audífonos y colocárselos, olvidando por completo que Haruka le acompañaba.

No Paso ni medio segundo para que empezara a sentir sueño, y que los brazos de Morfeo se lo lleven a su paraíso-como todo dormilón amante de sueño que es-

* * *

Sentía una extraña calidez en sus labios-era la primera vez que lo sentía el maldito gamer-, que por alguna razón siempre se encuentran con un poco de saliva-posiblemente de el mismo- cada vez que despertaba en clases.

Abrió un poco su ojo para divisar el rostro de Haruka cerca, el chico se encontraba tan cansado, que ni siquiera reacciono como usualmente lo haría-pegando el grito al cielo, como todo marica-, que solo acepto aquellos labios recubiertos por comida.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, y Haruka al parecer no quería terminar aquel beso, y Takane abrió sus labios robando el aire a Haruka quien se sorprendía- y como es bastante idiota, pensó que el chico seguía durmiendo-pero aun así siguió con aquel beso.

Que fue tomando movimiento, la lengua de Haruka fue la primera en meterse atrevidamente en la del chico, quien con sentirla enrollarse con una leve torpeza con la suya, se fue despertando al sentir tan rara pero a la vez placentera sensación.

Haruka, al darse cuenta de que el chico se fue despertando, rompió el beso para separarse y ahora ella por fin era la que estaba como un tomate.

Takane, torció su boca un poco, para tomarle de las mangas, y volver a plantarle un beso-donde casi los dos imbéciles se daban duro en los dientes-, con voz le dijo

-No me dejaras con las ganas, ahora no-La chica de lunares totalmente sorprendida, asintió mientras seguía besándole, donde empezaron otra vez a rozar sus lenguas.

Como Shintarou a veces decía cuando veían sus hentai's raros, "No se están besando con lengua, están bailando bachata"

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo, bailando con sus lenguas la dichosa bachata de Shintarou.

La saliva se empezaba a salir de sus labios, escurriéndose por los mentones de los dos.

Los jadeos de Haruka, hacían que solo el muchacho quiera postrarla contra el escritorio de su Sensei, y hacerla suya, pero debía de aguantar.

Cuando sintió la mano de Haruka, posarse en la suya y conducirla hacia su pecho, sorprendiendo al Gamer quien algo confundido la miro buscando respuesta, y fue que con solo comunicarse con las miradas, entendió.

Ella también lo necesitaba.

Y Valla que eso le sorprendió, de alguien tan inocente como Haruka, pff, por algo dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Se separó de Aquel beso, para levantarse y conducir a Haruka hacia el escritorio, en donde la hizo sentar.

Y otra vez se empezaron a Besar atrevidamente-los púbertos urgidos-, el chico con algo de timidez, fue llevando su mano hasta el interior de la camiseta y suéter de Haruka para meter su mano debajo de la copa del sostén.

Y sentir el como la piel de su amada se iba erizando, sonrió algo irónico eso era lo que el sentía cada vez que ella hacia algo tonto.

Pero ese no era el punto, Takane empezó a estimular aquel seno, tan tibia y tersa su piel.

Siguió concentrándose en su beso, restregando levemente su ya erección en la entrada de la chica que estaba recubierta por la simple tela de su ropa interior– porque la falda se había subido y las bragas de la dibujante se veían si tan solo entrabas al salón-

Haruka y Takane dieron un gemido fuerte, al sentir sus partes restregarse sin timidez.

-o…otra vez-musito ella, separándose del beso y este asintió, para volver a besarle, ella quería verle el rostro al chico para poder dibujarle pero las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, y no podía ver es nada.

Y este solo seguía restregando aquel bulto con la ya húmeda entrada de la chica, los besos de Takane se fueron bajando por el cuello dejando leves mordidas y chupetones en su pasar, la chica respondía con una suspiros que ya exclamaban que la penetraran.

Solo un poco más, suplicaba el con su mirada, quería que ella se viniera y así con la esencia de la chica fuera más fácil deslizar su miembro dentro de ella.

Y Así paso con las maniobras que hacia el chico, ya al finalizar con broche de oro con sus dedos tocar aquella parte sensible de la mujer logro que ella diera un pequeño grito para ver cómo se corría en sus dedos.

Sin pudor-o lo poco que quedaba- llevo sus dedos hacia los labios de la chica y los hizo lamer levemente para volver a besarle, y sentir los dos aquella esencia salada y deliciosa a la vez.

Mientras se besaban, el chic no perdía el tiempo y fue bajando aquella molestosa prenda de la chica, y votarla al asiento de ella.

Bajo su pantalón y bóxer, y empezó a rozar su erecto miembro.

-grande…-susurro ella totalmente apenada, y él también se avergonzó

-¡no digas cosas tan…ver…vergonzosas!-la chica de lunar rio forzadamente, sintiendo aquel miembro catalogado por ella misma como grande, entrar en su pequeña cavidad, que por suerte tenía su esencia todavía y fue deslizando algo fácil.

Pero aun así el dolor se hacía presente, y ella clavo sus uñas en los hombros del chico quien se mordió el labio para no gruñir.

¿Por qué tenía que disfrutar del dolor de la dibujante? Bueno a la final es algo normal, a la chica le duele, al chico no, y para rematar le da placer el dolor.

-Tranquila…-poso su frente contra la de ella, y se la beso sintiendo como ella sonreía con algunas lagrimillas dispararse sin permiso para recorrer sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Y espero hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro para poder moverse frenéticamente contra ella.

Uno de sus caprichos se estaba cumpliendo, pero aun así su cuerpo pedía otro capricho, y era moverse para embestirla y así poder cumplirlo.

Pero debía de espera, posiblemente le duela a la chica aquello.

La chica dándose cuenta de la tardanza por parte del azabache, rodeo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Haruka y empezó a mover sus caderas, dando una leve indicación al chico para que pudiera avanzar.

Y él ni bien al darse cuenta de la indicación de la chica, no perdió tiempo para empezar a embestirla frenéticamente y velozmente, pero aun así dedicaba ser cuidadoso con ella.

Agarrándole de los glúteos, para subir y bajar con más facilidad ella de su miembro, y sentir aquella sensación de placer extremo en sus cuerpos que ya estaban bañados en una capa de sudor.

Haruka lamio el cuello y hombro de Takane, para morder y lamer suavemente sintiendo lo salado que se encontraba la suave piel de su Gamer, pero eso era por el sudor que provocaba aquel acto.

Y El dejo su pecho para alzar la barbilla de la chica y plantarle otro beso, pero esta vez más tierno y lleno de amor-no como los otros que parecían cavernícolas tratando de comer- pero tenían que separarse ya que lo gemidos, se hacían presente sin poder finalizar su beso.

La chica gritaba con más fuerza que la de Takane, y escondía su rostro enrojecido en el pecho de Takane, tironeando las ropas que tenía media puesta.

Y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar dando señal de que se vendría, y el chico por igual pero con su mirar se comunicaron que necesitaban un poco más para llegar aquel orgasmo tan ideal y deseado por los dos.

Takane con una rápida y última embestida, dio un pequeño grito para decir el nombre de la chica quien también respondió con otro nombre como título su nombre.

Llegando los dos al clímax, y dejando aquel Escritorio lleno de su Esencia.

Después se preocuparían de dar la limpieza y las explicaciones de los gritos.

-Ahora sé quién es la que me deja los labios con algo de saliva…-susurro Takane descansando su cuerpo contra el de Haruka, y esta rio avergonzada

-Lo Siento, es que son muy tentadores-aquello hizo que el chico le pellizcara con fuerza su mejillas y se queda refunfuñando en el pecho de la chica.

* * *

Su respiración era agitada y su propia voz le daba las instrucciones para que sobreviva, pero solo una persona estaba en su mente.

La dibujante, "Haruka Kokonose", Su mejor amiga, su primer amor.

"Haruka, ¡Te amo!" exclamaba el con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se salían de sus ojos sin permiso "¡Juro que si te encuentro volveremos a tener sexo en el escritorio de la Sensei!"

Y Con aquella promesa siguió corriendo por aquella ciudad que se desmoronaba con cada paso que daba.


	2. Distance

UA que salio gracias a Tumblr.

y blablabla.

espero que no me odien por el principio plz.

kagerou days no me pertenece

* * *

un nuevo día se asomaba por su ventana, al chico de cabelleras peli cenizas, quien con su extraña marca fue a cepillarse los dientes totalmente con ánimos para

después de todo ese tramite de cambio de ropas, salir corriendo a su universidad ya que como todos los días se le hacia tarde.

Y la encontró a su casi mejor amiga, esperándole en la fuente de la universidad, quien al verlo le jalo las mejillas totalmente furiosa.

típico de todos los días, haciendo que a parte de dar una mueca de dolor deje escapar una leve risita, siempre amo esa forma de ser de su mejor amiga mostrando su preocupación con cosas...toscas.

Nadie podría comparársele.

-¡pe...perdón!-exclamo este totalmente adolorido, en la zona de sus mejillas para que ella le soltase y empezara a caminar, dejándole solo.

El por su parte le siguió sin antes toparse con una bella chica de cabelleras castañas claros de lentes rosados, haciéndole regar todo lo que llevaba cargando.

-Oh Dios, ¡lo siento!-exclamo el algo atontado, por los labios rosados de ella, quien por su parte también se le quedo mirando haciendo que los dos se sonrojanse.

-No te preocupes...Mi Nombre es Melanie-susurro, mientras con ayuda del peli cenizo agarraba sus cosas, y le entregaba su mano para que este se le estrechase.

-Ha...Haruka...-musito algo nervioso, por lo linda que le parecía aquella castaña...Melanie, nombre tan hermoso como para la chica.

-Bueno Haruka, ¡Gracias a esto me debes una malteada...!-objeto para que riera, y el también lo hiciera- te esperare hoy en el café que queda cerca de aca, no faltes.

y con ello, esta también lo dejo para que el se quede mirando a su mano como un idiota- y valla que lo parecía el peli cenizo-

Solo la riña que le dio el inspector hizo que el muchacho se moviera para subir las escaleras como loco y llegar su salón donde estaba Takane, guardándole asiento como siempre mientras masticaba descaradamente un chicle que al parecer era de frutilla.

Haruka riéndose silenciosamente, le exploto la burbuja que ella misma había formado haciendo que se sobresalte y casi caiga de su silla.

-¡Haruka!-chillo ella tiernamente, para que le diera un pequeño puñetazo en su brazo y este riera, para sentarse y sacar su cuaderno.

-Sabes...-empezó el llamando la atención de la azabache- Conocí a una Chica hermosa...bella...-

-No me digas, fue con la que te chocaste cuando me fui...-menciono ella con una risa burlona para que el algo sonrojado asienta.

aunque ese sonrojo no era para ella, ella de alguna manera se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-¡¿C...como lo supiste?!-exclamo en voz baja, para que otra sonrisa "estelar" de ella- dejando babeando a mas de uno que se encontraba detrás de Haruka- saliera, y este hiciera un mohín.

¿Por qué no puede darle ninguna sorpresa?

-B...bueno Como sea...-dijo este, para que Takane mire al pizarrón y vea las tonterías que escribía su profesor.- Como le hice caer las cosas, yo iré con ella a tomar una malteada.

-es decir que no iremos por mi videojuego-musito Takane, quien con un papel envolvía su goma de mascar que ya había perdido sabor y se la tiraba a un pobre chico cualquiera.

Haruka se sintió mal, había recordado justo en ese momento lo que le había prometido a la chica desde hace unas largas semanas atrás.

-prometo recompensarlo, Takane, enserio-rogo el, como si fuera su madre.

-Haruka no debes de ponerte así, es solo un tonto cartucho puedo ir yo sola. No hay problema-dicho esto, el peli cenizo dio un suspiro para ahora si ponerse hacer lo de siempre, dibujar.

Takane, quien de vez en cuando lo miraba veía como la dibuja-como siempre- a ella, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar no sentiría las miradas que hace para dibujarla en varias situaciones, por que ese tonto ya encontró a otra chica mucho mas bonita y delicada, para tener como musa...

Ha, que bien se sentirá en esos días que vienen.

si es que el y la otra chica llegan hacer algo mas.

habían pasado varias semanas, y Takane tuvo que faltar por asuntos familiares, sin saber que mierda pasaba en la universidad, excepto por la Relación de Melanie y Haruka, quien este ultimo le informaba como le miraba y pestañaba.

Odia ser compañera de piso de ese tonto

¡Joder! que le tenia colmada a la pobre mujer quien solo se desesteraba jugando en la pc.

y no podría invitar hacer una partida doble, ya que Don Enamorado estaba taaaan ocupado con su novia...

y solo cuando tenían oportunidad de hablar, hablaban de la jodida relación de el y la jodida Melanie.

no lo entendía sin ni siquiera haber hablado con esa chica, ya le sentía odio...Y para rematar se sentía re incomoda cuando hablaban de esa relación.

era como si quisiera decirle que dejare de hablarle lo feliz que es con otra...

UGH

¡¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA?!

con un demonio, ella ni siquiera entiende que es lo que siente respecto a esto.

pero eso si, mañana ira...y se enfrentara al idiota de su compañero. Aunque hoy en la noche también tendría que enfrentarlo...

Nah que se joda el y el amor.

* * *

Haruka Abrió la puerta de su departamento que compartía con la azabache, con cuidado para no levantarla, mientras su novia daba unas risitas.

Y Takane quien se encontraba despierta se tapo con la sabana escuchando los besitos que se daban.

no lo podía soportar.

estaba ahí escuchando como se deben dar besos y acaricias.

iba a Explotar...y de una manera poco humana.

Se quito las sabanas, para encarar a esos dos melosos, encontrando a la tal Melanie sin camiseta y Haruka encima de Ella.

Se puso pálida, mientras se mordía el labio, y se levantaban para empujar a Haruka hacia atrás.

enserio esa sorpresa por parte del "Inocente" Peli cenizo...tal vez era cierto lo que decia el mejor amigo de Haruka, Las apariencias engañan.

-¡¿Ta...Takane?!-exclamo el, algo sorprendido la mencionada tenia su mirada escondida en su flequillo, mientras escuchaba a la bruta detrás suyo quejarse de lo metida que era.

-¡Deja de meterte en la vida de MI no!-antes de que pudiera terminar, Takane le había encestado un buen golpe en todo su rostro, para que ella retrocediera totalmente sorprendida hasta la pared dándose cuenta de que su "perfecta" nariz estaba sangrando.

-¡¿Pero que te ocurre?!-exclamo esta misma, para que Takane le tienda su camiseta.

-Largo...-susurro Takane, casi inaudible, para que los dos dijeran un "¿Qué?"- ¡QUE SE VALLAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grito lo ultimo empujando a la chica y Haruka fuera del departamento - Mira a donde te vas a dormir, ...no...mejor ve a terminar esas cochinadas con ella en su casa...Tal vez ahí hasta puedan tener una familia.

Haruka quien estaba mas que sorprendido, por la actitud mas que explosiva de su compañera, por fin pudo apreciar la mirada de Takane, dándose cuenta de como estaba la chica.

Lagrimas querían soltar sus ojos, pero aun así no las dejaba, y cerro la puerta dejando a un Melanie llorosa y un Haruka Confundido.

-¿Estas Bien?...-pregunto Haruka, mientras trataba de tocarla pero ella se alejo de el tapándose su nariz.

-¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?! ¡TU Estúpida Amiga, me acabo de Dañar MI Perfecta nariz!-Haruka tenso su espalda, para tratar de procesar lo que dijo.

lo que mas retumbaba en su cabeza era " TU Estúpida Amiga"

-Takane no es estúpida...-

-¡OH! ahora la vas a defender?! ¡ALLA TU NOS VEMOS HARUKA!-exclamo Melanie, mientras bajaba las escaleras, y dejaba a un atónito Haruka de verdad que no entendía a las mujeres, se quedo ahí sentando contra la pared, para poder quedarse dormido.

* * *

Takane, en el baño se quito las lagrimas, y el poco rímel que se colocaba.

Era un mal momento para sumergirse en los videojuegos necesitaba algo mas para distraerse, y ese algo sabia cual era, pero no quería tomarlo como opción.

dándose por vencida, agarro una chaqueta- que irónicamente era del peli cenizo- para salir, pensando que los dos ya no se encontraban.

pero Oh valla sorpresa, que el Peli cenizo se encontraba postrado contra la pared.

Takane no era tan Hija de puta, como para dejarlo a que se congele ahí, así que lo arrastro hasta el sofá, y ahora por fin sin tener ningún rastro de culpabilidad salió hacia las calles de aquella ciudad que estaba infestada de nieve.

por que a pesar de todo, si Haruka era feliz con esa egocéntrica de Melanie, no se metería por que ella era feliz con tan solo tener la amistad de Haruka.

Eso era lo que Afirmaba, pero aquella caja de cigarrillos lo negaba al instante.

No pasa nada, se repetía ella mientras prendía el primero y seguía así, hasta acabarse la caja, y seguir con la otra de "repuesto", y así fue como se quedo dormida dejando el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en aquel lugar.

* * *

Haruka se despertaba por el Olor de un desayuno recién echo, y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se enderezo del sofá, para quitarse las sabanas y tocar con sus pies descalzos la madera fría de aquel departamento.

haciendo que un escalofrió lo recorra, colocándose de nuevo lo que no era una sabana si no mas bien una colcha, olía a cigarro y a Takane.

pero en ese momento su mente no estaba tan clara, y fue hacia la mesita que se encontraba a lado del sofá, para agarrar con sumo cuidado la tostada que tenia jamón y queso totalmente derretido, tal como a el le gusta.

y se lo devoro todo en unos minutos, Haruka estaba tan complacido que iba a pedir mas, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo, miro a sus lados hasta toparse con el reloj.

sobresaltándose, por la hora para salir corriendo a su armario y agarrar lo primero que encontró, saliendo con los zapatos a medio poner.

pero no se encontró con Takane esperándole en la fuente, ni siquiera pensó en Melanie en aquel momento.

en toda esa mañana ni siquiera pensó en ella, en su sonrisa.

solo se encontraba la figura de Takane, el rostro de Takane, el olor de Takane, las hileras que conformaban la cabellera de Takane...

todo de Takane.

Nada de Melanie.

Dando un suspiro subió las escaleras, para encontrarse con Takane en su asiento común, el feliz fue hacia ahí y se sentó mirando al pizarrón.

se sentía Raro, muy raro e incomodo y su celular vibro.

era un mensaje de Melanie.

Melanie(ºvº)

¡Haru! Perdoname cariño por como me porte ayer, ¡si quieres puedo recompensarte yendo a donde tu quieras!;)

Haruka rio un poco, para contestar de inmediato.

Hahaharuka(:U)

¡Obvio Que si! ^^¡al Rey del Manga! Por fas:)

Melanie(ºvº)

¿A dónde?.-.

Hahaharuka(:U)

Rey del Manga, es un lugar en donde vendes artículos de anime y manga, también de dibujo y...bueno ya sabes.

Melanie(ºvº)

Oh Cariño, no te entiendo pero...sabes...me acabo de acordar que Carla me pidió que le acompañase al Salón de Belleza, Sera otro Día! ;m;

Te amo:*

Haruka un tanto resentido, ni siquiera se molesto en contestar, recargo su frente en el asiento y otra vez su celular vibro.

Pero esta vez no era mensaje de su novia, si no de Takane.

Tatataratakane(^3^)9

Perdona, por lo de ayer, pero no queria que me tocase lavar sabanas sucias.

Ya tu sabeh.

Haruka dejo escapar una sonrisa, por la disculpa un tanto innecesaria de la azabache.

Hahaharuka(:U)

Jajaja:D Takane, como siempre tu, no importa! ^ ^ creo que tambien ibamos algo apresurados, yo de verdad no sabia que estaba haciendo, pero aun asi te agradezco.

Tatataratakane(^3^)9

Agradecer?.-.

Hombre no te entiendo, pero como sea, ¿estas libre hoy? Ya sabes tu molesta novia no te tiene de aquí pa allá?

Se ilusiono de pronto, para alzar su cabeza y contestar rápido el mensaje.

Hahaharuka(:U)

Por supuesto que no! es mas ella me planto hace unos segundos, Al rey del Manga?:'D

por cierto...:I

por que nos mensajeamos?:'(

Tatataratakane(^3^)9

E...Eso que te importa!

pero, esta bien despues de clases, tengo que ir a justificar mis faltas.

Presta Atencion que el maestro sospecha!

Y como si Takane le hubiera gritado guardo su Celular rápidamente, antes de que el profesor llegase a su asiento.

dio un suspiro totalmente aliviado, solo quería que se acaben las clases rápido

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, no tiene nada en común con su Novia, pero con Takane si.

no puede expresarse muy bien con Melanie, pero con Takane si.

no piensa mucho en Melanie, pero en Takane todo el tiempo ¡incluso la dibuja mas que antes!

Y por supuesto y no menos importante, considera lo mucho que estima el tiempo que pasa con Takane se le hace corto cuando esta con ella, y eso...

babosadas de estar enamorado...es decir.

¡Diablos! ¿Acaso ha estado enamorado de Takane todo este tiempo?, se levanto de su silla justo cuando tocaba el timbre del primer receso-suponiendo que en todas las anteriores clases ha estado divagando en Tataratalandia-, para salir corriendo en busca de Melanie.

Dejando a un Takane estupefacta, ¿Qué demonios ha sido ello?...Dio un suspiro resignada, tomando sus cosas y las de Haruka, es por que ese tonto llego tarde no se entero que hoy salían temprano.

Virando sus ojos, camino sacando las justificaciones para la secretaria, cuando una mano hizo que se girara antes de entregarle a la chica recepcionista el papel, y por puro intuición se hizo para atrás esquivando el golpe que dio contra el vidrio que por suerte no se reventó.

Takane, por lo menos sabia lo básico para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con las cosas haciéndole peso se le dificultaba y justamente ese día no trajo a sus amigas.

-¿Pensabas que me dejarías con esto sin siquiera vengarme?-fue lo primero que soltó la idiota de Melanie, con su chillante voz para que Takane solo virase los ojos. Mientras las amigas de Melanie se reían.

-Oh Vamos, esto parece una película estadounidense para pubertos excitados...-menciono Takane, totalmente desinteresada ante las chicas presentes, se dio la vuelta para irse y dejarlas, pero estas la agarraron de la capucha de su suéter atrayéndola y haciéndola caer.

un sonido sordo dejo escapar al sentir como se le iba el aire con el punta pie que le dio Melanie en todo su abdomen con su Tacón de púa.

Takane trato de enderezarse tirando a un lado las maletas, y con su pie hizo caer a Melanie, la recepcionista estaba mas que asombrada como para poner orden.

-Por favor, déjate de creer la chica genial, por que entre tu y yo...-dijo Melanie, mientras se levantaba furiosa con la ayuda de sus amigas- yo soy la que Toco a Haruka, y sus labios Hmnnn...-dejo escapar ella un jadeo.

Para que Takane, abriera sus parpados, y se tirara encima de Melanie arañándole todo su "bello" rostro, y dándole golpes en donde podía, arrancándole su aretes y collares.

Ni siquiera, las amigas podían detener la furia que tenia Takane en ese momento.

Hasta que una Voz llamo la atención de Todas era el mismo Haruka, quien furioso se acerco a Takane, Haciéndola a un lado mientras cargaba a Melanie.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el serio, mientras Takane solo miraba al suelo podía sentir la sonrisa y mirada burlona que daba Melanie.-Takane...nunca pensé que serias tan Inmadura...No quiero que le hagas mas daño a MI novia- sentencio con énfasis los ultimo, para que Takane apretuje aun mas sus puños.

y con ello Haruka se fue dejando a Takane y la recepcionista que le trajo un vaso con agua.

pero esta lo rechazo mandando todo a la mierda, se quedo ahí sola sollozando por la patética que se vio, peleando por un hombre que ni siquiera es suyo...

-No Creo que seas Tan patética Kukuku~-respondió alguien, mientras agarraba su maleta y la de Haruka, para que ella levante su rojo rostro inundado por las lagrimas- Kano Kanoso Chuuya, a tus servicios- comento riéndose, mientras le extendía la mano y Takane aceptaba la mano- Vamos por unas Cervezas yo invito- dijo este, llevándosela.

* * *

y las semanas otra vez fueron fluyendo solo dirigiéndose miradas echándose la culpa por esa situación en la que se encontraba, sintiendo esa departamento mas frio y solo de lo que era.

Haruka yéndose con Melanie, Takane yendose con el recién llegado-y nuevo mejor amigo- Kano.

Cuando ya Haruka, no podía soportar mas a su novia, decidió terminarla recibiendo una cachetada-merecida- por parte de esta.

no era que eso le doliese si no mas bien de lo tarde que lo hizo, eso le dolía.

y cuando llego a su casa encontró a Takane mirando a la ciudad con varios cigarrillos votados al suelo.

-¡Takane!-exclame el, mientras le agarraba de las muñecas y ella se sorprendía, tratando de quitarse las lagrimas ya que odiaba que le viesen llorar.

Takane en ese momento, ya no podía soportar mas todo su dolor, y decidió soltarlo de una buena vez, rompiéndose emocionalmente en el transcurso de lo que decía.

Haruka un poco sorprendido, sintiendo mal por Takane, ya que el sentía lo mismo cuando ella se iba con Kano.

Haruka trata de Tranquilizar a Takane, consiguiendo que sus lagrimas vallan descendiendo sin que le sigan otras.

-Melanie y yo rompimos, bueno yo le termine jajaja, yo no sentía lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado Takane, te pido perdón por ser un completo y reverendo Idiota.-Haruka abrazo a la llorosa de Takane, mientras se aferraba a su fina y curvase figura, mientras le seguía diciendo todo lo que el sentía.

-no me mientes, ¿para hacerme sentir bien?...-pregunto ella reluciendo inocencia, mientras el le quitaba las ultimas lagrimas, y pegaba su frente con la de ella.

-¿Cómo le mentiría a la mujer que mas amo?-musito el para darle un casto y dulce beso en los labios de Takane, para recostarse con ella en aquel sofá.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado UwU

costo muchito, y las canciones me ayudaron.

siempre la musica ayuda(?

Como sea, esto seria una Serie de One-Shots sobre mis parejas favoritas, asi que no piensen que el siguiente " capitulo" es una continuacion de esto:v

les amo.

Pos-chan fuera.


	3. La persona que me gusta

**Simplemente este es un drabble, este pequeño espacio que abarque entre mis long-fics y one-shots, es para el conjunto de one-shots, two-shots y drabbles que hare del All!KokonosexAll!Enomoto, por que si, inclusive habra yuri y yaoi de esta pareja, pero con sus generos invertidos, los bocetos originales, etc. Y espero que les guste. Aunque tambien he de decir que pido disculpas por no subir nadar de los otros long-fics a pesar de estar en vacaciones y que las ideas revolotean no se me ocurre nada interesante que poner, solo tengo ideas avanzadas para el crossover con Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun.**

**Kagerou Project no me pertenece.**

* * *

todos los días como hoy, se levanto, se cepillo su cabellera para formar sus típicas coletas...se coloco su Short, y sus zapatos converse sin medias altas ,ni medianas, más bien unas tobilleras que hacían parecer que Takane Enomoto no llevaba medias.

Se encamino para encontrarse en la entrada con Haruka esperándole sonriente, no mas bien escondió su sonrojo con sus auriculares para darle un grito de que entre ya al establecimiento de educación.

era algo estúpida su manera de actuar con la persona que le gustaba. Pero aun así Haruka no se incomodaba.

Y como siempre cada mañana ese es el rostro que invade su mente. Es Haruka.

Le gusta mucho cuando sonríe y mas cuando es por ella, La persona que le gusta.

A pesar que por culpa del atardecer tengan que separarse...ella sabrá que mañana le gustara aun más.

A pesar de que la muerte los separe, ella en su otro vida lo amara.

Inclusive si el termina odiándola o matándola.


	4. Barreras

**jodida realidad.**

**Kagerou Project no me pertenece**

* * *

Un suspiro se había escapado nuevamente por los labios de la chica virtual, despertando a Konoha quien se dirigió hacia la computadora para sentarse en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el, mostrándose algo preocupado.

-ya me aprendí los idiomas que serían más importantes para la diversidad, inclusive pude aprenderme el italiano y francés…-dijo esta mientras colocaba su mano en la parte de la pantalla- quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta…-soltó de repente, aquello sorprendía al albino quien no podía creer que el miembro más animado de su "pandilla" este en ese estado.

El por su parte coloco su mano donde ella había colocado la suya, pero no hizo que sienta ni una emoción, más bien fue un escalofrió por lo frió que se encontraba la pantalla.

Konoha entendía lo que se debía de hacer para que una persona ya no se sienta triste y eso era abrazar a la persona, pero…Ene no era una persona, era un virus.

Y si no encontraban el cuerpo de Ene, nunca podría dejar de ser un virus de computadora.

Y eso no le gustaba al albino, él quiere poder llevarla de paseo, poder tocarla…poder besarla.

-Quiero tocarte…quiero poder abrazarte…-soltó el albino con un hilo de voz, sorprendiendo a la chica

-¡yo también!- soltó ella entre risas, aquella risa tan maravillosa que hacia sonreír hasta el más infeliz.

-pero no puedo…-eso corto las risas que parecían solo ocultar el llanto que quería soltar Ene y ella coloco todo su peso contra la palma de Konoha…

Aquello era cierto, nunca podrían sentir el tacto del otro porque simplemente la pantalla del computador no lo permite.


	5. Dia de las madres

-Yo...-saludo un muchacho de cabelleras cenizas para avanzar entre el pasillo, y cerrar con pocas ganas la puerta con su talón del pie.

-¡Bienvenido Kuroha!-saludo su madre, quien se levantaba sonriente, el chico solo bajo la mirada, para que esta le mirase extrañada- ¿ha pasado algo en el colegio?

-Me enviaron una citación...-declaro fríamente.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo esta agarrando el papelito que su hijo le extendía, mientras le jalaba la mejilla con su mano libre- ¡tienes 17 años! ¿Cómo puedes meterte en problemas?, ¿Por que te enviaron citación? O espera...-musito al ver la boca partida de su hijo, y lo sucio que se encontraba su uniforme.

-como sea...-musito el , para zafarse del agarre y pasar con ella hacia el comedor donde le espera un jugo de naranja- y ¿la comida?

-escuche que te ibas a reunir con tu tío Kano, así que solo te serví un poco del jugo para que no vallas lleno, ya que seguramente Kido haya echo algo para ti- comento Takane, mientras veía el papel-el día de mañana a la hora de descanso...Bien, no le diré nada a tu padre...

Takane bien no era idiota, ella sabia muy bien que su hijo en aquel colegio era considero un delincuente, y mas por aquella broma pesada que hizo con Kano...ese kitsune metiéndose en problemas como siempre...¡Ya es padre! ¿Por qué no madura?

Un suspiro se escapo por los labios de Takane- y bien...-empezó esta mientras Kuroha alzaba su ceja para tomar otro sorbo de su jugo, que estaba exquisito- ¿Por qué te peleaste con quien fuera el idiota que se atrevió a pelearse con vos?-su hijo solo guardo silencio, para acabarse su jugo, y dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa.

-eso no te interesa...-dijo para correr rápidamente a la puerta, ya que el muchacho sabia muy bien que su madre no era como la Abuela Marry, y la personalidad de Takane era demasiado retorcida.

Cuando el muchacho ya se vio lejos del alcance, Takane refunfuño hasta casi hacer una pataleta- ahora quiero decirle con ganas...-musito bajito.

* * *

-¡oh!, pase, pase, pase bienvenida-le era raro que le llamasen "Kokonose" pero eso pasa por casarse con su mejor amigo-¿sabe por que esta aquí, verdad?

La azabache asintió de malas ganas mientras se sentaba a lado de lo que parece un Sra. De unos 40 años, ¿tal vez?

-lo que me faltaba...-pudo escuchar por parte de esta misma, para que Takane solo le hiciera una mueca.

-bien Señora y Señorita, como sabemos sus hijos se pelearon, pero...¿Saben el por qué?-pregunto la directora mientras Takane solo alzaba sus hombros y la otra contestaba por al parecer las dos.

-pues el Jovencito Takuya habia insultado a la Madre del Joven Kokonose Kuroha- a la Señora se le achinaron los pelos al escuchar el nombre del niño de Takane.

-¡Imposible! ¡Mi bebe no haria tal cosa! ¡me niego a escuchar!-

-Cállate y escucha, maldita sea-mascullo Takane, mientras le clavaba una de sus famosas miradas asesinas. Para que la señora solo asintiera.

La directora tosió levemente llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Había comentado que la no era para nada " Femenina" y que se había revolcado con el profesor " Kisaragi" mientras que el señor "Konoha" trabaja- Takane quiso dejar escapar una sonora carcajada por lo estúpido que sonaba todo pero se lo tuvo que tragar.- Que la era una idiota, y que debió haber abortado para no tener a un chico tan malo como el Joven Kuroha, que aquel color de cabello Azabache le queda para el "orto" y que era mejor su color azuloso.

-Bueno- empezó Takane recibiendo las miradas de las otras dos- debo de empezar a "defender mi postura como tutora del Joven Kuroha" y decir que tienes a un hijo extremadamente idiota, tan idiota que supera a Shuuya Kano en estos momentos, mi color natural es el azabache y que al menos no tengo un color de cabello que parece la menstruación que sale de mi vagina todos los meses, Kuroha cayo de sorpresa cuando recién tenia mi cuerpo de vuelta pero aun asi no quise abortar por que fue el producto con mi actual esposo, y si realmente no lo amara tanto no hubiera recorrido todo este camino, El maestro Kisaragi es mi mejor amigo, NO MI AMANTE y me paso por la raya del culo las opiniones de usted y usted sobre mi familia, con su permiso tengan buen dia de las madres- comento para agarrar su bolso que tenia en el piso y salir de la habitacion.

Para empezar a buscar con la mirada el salón de su hijo el " 2- B", cuando vio la etiqueta en la puerta lo abrió con fuerza llamando la atención de todos. Empezando los susurros

"Ahora si que le pegan a Kuroha" "Como Habia dicho mi padre, Ene-sama es la mas guapa" " Ene-sama deberia volver a dar informatica y lengua extranjera..." " He Takuya aquí esta la tuya puej"

Takane a pesar de esto avanzo sin temor alguno hacia Kuroha quien se bajaba del ventanal para esperar la cachetada.

Pero solo recibio los brazos de Takane estrujarle fuertemente. Mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Owww-se escucho por parte de las chicas, quienes estaban fascinadas al ver tan acto tierno con el delicuente del colegio.

-Takuya puedes chuparme la pija que no tengo- comento Takane, mientras le daba mimos en el cabello a Kuroha quien solo le dio una mirada asesina amenazándolo solo con esta de que si se atrevia a pegarle o contestar que se olvidara que vera el atardecer.

-Feliz dia de las madre...-musito este por fin aceptando el abrazo repentino de Takane.

* * *

**Atrasado hasta para darme un disparo y volarme el ceso.**

**Tratare de hacer uno tambien por el dia del padre.**

.


End file.
